The field of art to which the invention pertains includes food-slicing devices, cutting boards and similar food-processing equipment.
Devices for and associated with the slicing or cutting of foods include cutting boards, meat holders, meat supports, slicing machines, manual or electric, and various styles of cutting blades associated with such devices.